characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Mukuro Ikusaba
Mukuro Ikusaba is one of the antagonists of the Danganronpa. She is the Sister of Junko Enoshima and was the protagonist of the side story Danganronpa IF. Background Mukuro and Junko used to be homeless and lived in a very harsh environment as children. It's heavily implied that she was manipulated and verbally abused by Junko. Mukuro showed a huge interest in the military since childhood. In elementary school, she won a survival game tournament and began writing for military magazines. Just before entering middle school, Mukuro disappeared while she and her family were on vacation in Europe. People thought she had been kidnapped, but she was never found. In truth, she had decided to join an elite mercenary group based out of the Middle East known as Fenrir, a fierce group of soldiers who engaged in direct combat. Although small for her age, she received military training and became highly proficient in both a variety of firearms and hand-to-hand combat. As a member of Fenrir, she passed through many battlefields but was never wounded. Three years later, Mukuro returned to Japan to be with her sister. Junko had a strong desire to "paint the world in despair" and planned to start the Tragedy, the worst, most despair-inducing incident in the history of mankind. She called herself and her sister the Despair Sisters AKA the Ultimate Despair. Mukuro was enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th as the Ultimate Soldier, while her sister was the Ultimate Fashionista. Mukuro fell in love with Makoto Naegi, due to him being the first person to ever smile at her. She would often watch him from afar, as she lacked the courage to tell him how she felt. It was because of him that she begun to think more of the world outside of Junko's plans, and it caused her to have doubts when Junko revealed her plan for the killing game involving their fellow students, Makoto included. After the Tragedy occurred and Class 78th had their 1 year of peace, Junko wiped all of their memories and procceeded to begin the First Killing Game. Shortly after the first murder, Mukuro was supposed to follow a plan she had agreed on with her sister; Monokuma would trap her in the dungeon in order to "set an example" for the students not to directly rebel against him. However, on a whim, Junko decided to kill her sister for real and Mukuro was brutally impaled by Monokuma with numerous spears, dubbed "Spears of Gungnir". Equipment *'Semi-Automatic Pistol': Likely a Beretta M9. *'AK-102' *'MP5-K' *'RPG7' *'Military Combat Knife' *'Ballistic Vest': A vest worn by Mukro to protect against knives and gunfire; can likely carry around storing medicine, ammo, or anything else important in the open pockets. *'Mukuro's Undergarments': ... ummm. A pair of panties that is apparently woven from blade-resistant and bulletproof fibers. Obviously isn't spear proof. Alternate Forms Battle Trance State After being pushed to a certain limit, where Mukuro would enter a trance-like state, where time slows for Mukuro. In this state, Mukuro exceeds her human limitations and Ultimate title and becomes immensely faster and even more powerful, capable of obliterating Monokumas in a single shot. Feats Strength *Easily killed all Madarai brothers with brute force alone. *Strong enough to match Sakura blow for blow. *In Battle Trance State is compared to a machine of pure killing intent and a natural disaster; at this state she can go blow for blow against a fully serious Sakura unarmed. *Can lift Makoto Naegi with no effort. Speed *Can easily fight hundreds Monokumas while dodging all their attacks and turret gunfire for a long, but unspecified time frame Durability *Survived getting roundhouse kicked by Sakura Ogami. *Can survive a casual hit from Izuru Kamakura. *Survived a chain of Monokuma unit explosions. Skill *Considered a war prodigy. *Defeated Peko Pekoyama. *Can easily outcalss an entire group of Navy Seals on her own. *Capable of fighting off 100 Monokuma units in her "Battle Trance" state, while Sakura Oogami had some trouble with only one unit. Weaknesses *Her mind is broken by Junko; therefore she can only act under orders and cannot make decisions for herself. **Is cured thanks to the ending of IF, though she may still retain traces of her indecisiveness. *While having incredible reflexes, she can still get hurt by attacks if she trusts someone too much. *Her "Battle Trance" state will disappear if she hears Junko's voice calling for her in an affectionate way. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Spike Chunsoft Category:Danganronpa Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Firearms Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Military Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Deceased Category:Completed Profiles